


Navel Gazing by Enchanted_Jae

by dracotopsharry_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Just Sex, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracotopsharry_mod/pseuds/dracotopsharry_mod
Summary: Harry has a surprise for Draco.





	Navel Gazing by Enchanted_Jae

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, sw33tch3rrypi3, for the beta work on this one.

Navel Gazing  
by [enchanted_jae](https://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)

Draco was late returning home, which was why it was surprising that Harry wasn't there to greet him. Instead, he found a note:

_Had an errand to run. Be back later. I'll pick up dinner. Yours, Harry_

A small frown drew Draco's brows down. Normally, they let each other know ahead of time if one of them had something unusual come up. Perhaps Harry should be punished for this transgression. Draco smiled at the thought.

*

Draco was in the dining room when he heard the Floo activate. Anticipation sizzled along his nerves, but he remained seated at the table, a financial report in front of him. Making Harry come to him was a subtle form of dominance, but one that Draco intended to employ. 

Harry bustled into the dining room a moment later, accompanied by the enticing smell of dinner. 

"Hello, love, sorry I'm late," he said with a smile. "I hope you're in the mood for Italian." As Harry spoke, he was busy setting food out on the table. "I'll just nip into the kitchen and get some dishes, shall I? What would you like to drink?"

One of Draco's eyebrows lifted. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Harry appeared taken aback. "Sorry?"

"It is customary to greet one's lover with a kiss."

"Oh, ha ha!" Harry chuckled. "Apologies, love. I thought you'd be hungry and surly by now." He moved around the table and bent his head, pressing their lips together. 

Draco would have liked the kiss to last longer, but Harry raised his head and smiled at him. 

"Is that better?"

Draco responded by smacking Harry's arse. Hard. "That's for being late and not telling me beforehand," he growled. 

Harry sucked in a startled breath, but his eyes darkened, and his tongue flicked out to dampen his lips. 

Anticipation sparked along Draco's skin again, but he tamped it down. Waiting would make the reward that much sweeter. He arched his brow at Harry once more. "You were going to set the table?"

"What? Oh, yes," said Harry. He turned without a word and exited the room, one hand absently rubbing his abused arse. The gesture made Draco long to sweep the food off of the table and fuck Harry on it, but he resolved to wait until later. 

Harry returned, levitating dishes ahead of him without the use of his wand. It made Draco desire him even more. 

They ate their dinner, drank their wine, and engaged in small talk. Harry remained cagey about where he'd been. It would have aggravated Draco, but the sparkle in his lover's eyes promised a thrilling surprise. Plus, there was Harry's punishment to look forward to. Draco couldn't wait.

*

"I have a surprise for you," said Harry. It was late, and they'd just retired to the master suite. 

"Indeed?" drawled Draco. "I may have a surprise for you as well." He opened the top drawer of his dresser and withdrew the wooden paddle. 

"Now, don't be hasty," Harry said quickly. "Wait until you see your surprise."

"It had better be good," Draco said, his voice deceptively mild. "Your note did not adequately explain why you were going to be late this evening."

"Why don't I just show you?" suggested Harry. He toed off his shoes and began unbuttoning his shirt. Harry turned his back to Draco as he finished unbuttoning the garment. He took his shirt off and tossed it onto the back of one of the straight chairs in their bedroom. Harry turned his head and then grinned at Draco over one shoulder.

The impromptu strip-tease had Draco's arousal level at a slow burn. However, Harry had promised him a surprise. "I'm still waiting, Harry," he said.

Harry spun around on the balls of his feet and flung his arms wide. "Ta-da!"

Draco looked at him for a long moment, wondering if Harry had finally gone mad. He saw nothing different about Harry's bare chest, delightful though it was. Draco's eyes tracked downward and snagged on a glint of light in the vicinity of Harry's navel. He took a step closer and sucked in his breath. 

"You pierced your navel."

"Yeah," Harry responded, beaming at Draco. "Do you like it?"

Draco closed the distance between them, planted a hand on Harry's chest and shoved him onto the bed. Harry landed with a bounce and a squeak. Draco followed, hovering over him as he inspected Harry's new bling. He lifted the small, silver charm with the tip of one finger.

"You got a dragon."

"It reminded me of you," said Harry, propping himself up on his elbows. "Do you like it?" he asked again.

"It's incredible," Draco replied, attention still snared by the tiny dragon in his boyfriend's belly-button. 

"Are we going to have sex now?"

Draco's eyes flicked up to meet Harry's. "Huh?"

Harry smiled at him. "I asked if you were planning to shag me," he said. "Or, would you prefer to play with my dragon for the rest of the evening?"

"Cheeky prat," muttered Draco, reaching for the button at the top of Harry's denims. He popped it free and tugged Harry's zip down. Draco grabbed the waistband of the jeans, and Harry lifted his hips, enabling Draco to drag them over his arse and off his legs. Harry's pants and socks followed, leaving him naked on the bed. Naked and aroused. 

Draco removed his own clothing as quickly as possible, tossing each item to the side without caring where things landed. He returned to drape himself over Harry once more. Harry needed no coaxing to part his legs, and Draco lowered his hips between them. 

"Lubricant."

Draco raised his head from gazing at Harry's navel. "What?"

Harry pointed to the bedside table and said, "You're not shagging me without lube."

With an angry mutter, Draco clambered off Harry and reached for the bottle. He poured some in his palm, dragged his fist up and down his cock, then swirled his slick fingers around Harry's entrance. Harry gasped and squirmed.

"Hold still," Draco barked at him. 

"I love it when you get all demanding," Harry teased. 

"I can still get that paddle."

"Promises, promises," Harry tutted. His sass turned to a startled squeak when Draco slid a finger into him. "Mm, now that's more like it," he breathed, squirming on the bed again. 

Draco was far too aroused to locate the paddle, never mind how badly Harry needed a spank. They could play that scene some other time. He removed his finger and insinuated his hips between Harry's thighs. Harry opened wide, biting back a groan when Draco's cock pushed inside of him. Draco didn't wait for Harry to adjust; he drove in deep, pulled back, and repeated the process. Harry wasn't complaining. He lifted his hips into it, clutching at Draco's arse and urging him on. 

Draco lost himself to the sweet, hot friction of their bodies as he thrust into Harry over and over. Harry gasped and writhed and moaned, fingers digging almost painfully into Draco's arse cheeks. Draco was inspired to increase the pace of his movements, fucking Harry fast and hard. It was tremendous, and he never wanted it to end. Draco's body had other ideas. Tension radiated outward from the small of his back, causing his toes to curl and his balls to tighten. He strained for the peak and tumbled over the edge, a guttural groan rumbling in his throat. 

Draco's arms gave out, and he landed atop Harry.

"Ow!"

"I'm not that heavy," Draco mumbled into Harry's shoulder.

"I have a new piercing, remember?" Harry complained, poking Draco in the side. 

"Right, sorry." Draco pulled out and collapsed next to Harry.

"What about me?"

Without opening his eyes, Draco reached out, succeeding on the second try to wrap his fingers around Harry's prick. He began to jack him, the motion slow and awkward. Harry huffed and placed his hand over Draco's, directing his movements. In less than a minute, Harry was spilling over their joined hands. 

"Ah," he gasped in relief. 

One of Draco's eyes opened a slit, and his lips curved up when he beheld Harry's blissful expression. "Your dragon was certainly inspiring," he said, ending on a yawn.

"Mm, I bought a lion charm, too."

Draco opened both eyes and turned his head. "A lion?"

"Yeah, you can wear that for me, when you get your navel pierced."

Draco sat up quickly. "I beg your pardon?"

* * *

END


End file.
